TAG! You're Mine!
by Tera Hunter
Summary: Someone takes the war into their own hands. The two generals are forced to play the being's "game" to rebuild their forces, only THEY get to CHOOSE their followers! Who will get the better team? WHo'll win the "prize"? Who gets to keep Jazz? R&R&Find out!
1. The Game Begins

**A/N The Randomness strikes again…This is almost scary.**

:::In a Galaxy Way too Far Away From Mine…:::

Megatron sat up slowly, mentally cursing his second in command.

_**You needn't blame him.**_A voice whispered inside of his processor, not his own. _**He's not the one doing this to you.**_

Megatron's optics snapped online. Whoever was vocalizing that wasn't using any frequencies, not even sound waves like humans did. He glanced around, no one was there.

…Where _was_ here?

Megatron was lying on the beach of lake Eerie, far away from the base where he'd fallen into recharge at his desk. At least, that's what he thought he'd done. He didn't remember actually doing so. And why the slag was he over here, anyways?

_If this is another one of Starscream's pranks, I'll…_

_**I already told you. Don't blame him.**_ The voice sounded exasperated now.

Megatron scanned the area again, this time with his internal sensors. "Who goes there? Show yourself!" He snarled, activating his arm cannon and triggering the charge. Nothing happened. "What's wrong with my weapons?"

_**I turned them off to…get your attention.**_

Megatron froze, his optics narrow in contemplation. He was no fool. Whoever these…whatever these or this thing was it had obviously thought things through. It had also made no move to harm him. "What do you want?" Megatron asked, slowly.

:::MEANWHILE:::

"What do you want?" Optimus asked, having subspaced his blaster as a sign of peace but was ready to pull it out again, still unsure of the situation and unwilling to aggravate it. Just because he hadn't been harmed didn't mean he wouldn't be.

_**I want to play a game with you and all of your friends…your enemies, too.**_ The voice intoned calmly.

Optimus stiffened. "What…kind of game?"

_**Why don't you check your base and find out?**_ The voice asked.

Optimus waited. There was no feeling of being left alone, but he was fairly positive the being had left or was just waiting for him to follow instructions. Reluctantly, Optimus set off for the Ark where it rested beneath the mountain a mile away. His pace quickened after a moment as worry set in for his friends.

:::MEANWHILE:::

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Megatron bellowed.

_**Gone. **_The voice answered smugly.

Megatron pointed his gun at a wall and pulled the trigger, letting his processor make up the impact and subsequent destruction that didn't follow as the gun refused to discharge, again. "Where are they? I have a war to finish!"

_**Not for the moment. Right now, you have a game to play.**_

"WHAT GAME?!" Megatron yelled at the empty room, slumping into his throne and putting a servo over his faceplate. "I have no time for this!"

_**On the contrary. You have all the time you'll need.**_

Thoroughly annoyed, Megatron clenched his hand into a fist. "What…do…you…want?" He gritted out.

The voice sighed. _**I already told you. Good (insert strange term here) you are as slow as the other one.**_

Megatron's head snapped up.

:::MEANWHILE:::

"Megatron is playing, too?" Optimus asked in surprise as he slid into Teletraan-One's operating chair and addressed the empty command center, trying to keep his voice polite.

_**Oh, yes. He's as frustrated as you are.**_ The voice sounded quite pleased with itself. _**Speaking of which, can we get on with this? I have things to do.**_

"Very well." Optimus tried to put on his 'commanding officer' voice, but his concern for his comrades cracked through. "What are your terms for the return of my friends?"

_**Simple**_**…**

:::MEANWHILE:::

…_**you have to find them.**_

Megatron leapt to his stabilizers. "_Find _them? What the slag are you implying?"

_**I'm **_**implying**_** that I'm bored. I've watched your war for nine millennia now and wuite frankly the repetitiveness of your work frustrates me to no end.**_

"Repetitiveness?" Megatron repeated, his optics flashing dangerously bright.

_**You devise a not-so-clever battle plan, Optimus or one of his buddies foils it but spares your lives, you sulk, you make another plan. Fight over energon, fight each other, fist fights, moral speech, recharge, fight again. Pretty stupid way to win, don't you think?**_

"The Autobots haven't been doing much better." Megatron protested irritably, but the voice was making a point. This war had been ridiculously long.

_**See? So my game will help flip the scales, hopefully…**_

"How so?"

:::MEANWHILE:::

_**I've hidden your friends all over this part of the planet. They are all in their altmodes in situations where they are either useful or in danger…**_

Optimus tensed, but didn't interrupt.

…_**as I said before, all you have to do is find them and bond them.**_

"Bond them?" Optimus repeated. The term "bond" was a sensitive one on his planet and he wanted to clarify what type of bond was being specified.

_**Just touch them for longer than a millicycle to activate the sequence and the bot you find will wake up in your base…**_

:::MEANWHILE:::

…_**on your side.**_

Megatron felt an expression, he still wasn't sure what, forming on his faceplate. "…the bot I touch? Any bot?"

_**Any bot .**_

Megatron recognized the expression now. A smirk curled his lower face plate, curling slightly to reveal sharp denta. "What about their pasts?"

_**They'll be exactly as they were before, except for a few personality changes, but they won't be able to fight their new programming. They'll be on your side unless traded to the other side or released by you personally.**_

"So…The most bots win?"

_**No. The **_**best**_** bots win. Whichever side winds up with the better team will get a bonus edge at the end of the game. Then I will make the programming permanent and you can resume your petty war with whatever new odds you receive. **_The voice began to fade.

"Hold on!" Megatron yelled. "Do we get any hints on where to start?"

:::MEANWHILE:::

_**Of course. Your nearest targets are set up directly north, south, west, and east of your current positions. Two from each side. **_

Optimus frowned thoughtfully. That wasn't helpful, but at least he had something. The voice chuckled as it read his thoughts.

_**Good luck. The game begins shortly. Remember, I'm watching and I make the rules. Make it interesting, please. **_There was a pause. _**You'd better hurry. May the best bots win.**_

:::O.O:::

**A/N: And…cut? Okay, another random story to mess with. Anyone want to help me figure out who the first four are and who gets them? Now is your chance to help shift the war! (PS: I'll be using G1 characters for the most part, because there are more of them, but others are welcome to join in!!! :D)**

**Also, later in the game I'll be introducing "mini-games" and the like for Megs and OP or whichever characters they use to assist them.**

**Yes, the voice is twisted. I'll probably call it "The Voice" until you guys figure out who it is. Hint: The Voice is bored, not from their universe, and loves to play games with peoples' minds…**

**So…review? Vote? Feed plot bunnies?**


	2. First Wins, First Losses

Tag You're It 2

**A/N: And…the votes are in! (Holy Crap, this chapter is long.) The first eight requests are:**

**Decepticons: Skywarp, Starscream, and Hook.**

**Autobots: Ratchet, Hound, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Tracks.**

**To decide, I placed each name into a hat (Thanks for the idea Syntia 13!) and drew two from each side. Then I rolled a six sided die to find out who found them first and again for which side they wind up on. (Autobots are even and Decepticons are odd…well, because they ARE!)**

**I then fed your reviews (they were all WONDERFUL) to my plot bunnies, discussed each situation (also mentioned in the reviews and randomly selected, see how important you are?), and let them rip.**

**The results are below. (Be warned, as author I may mess with the results. Because I can do that and you will **_**never know!**_** Mwahaha! For the most part, I'll play fairly, though.) Please read, rate, and review! (Depending on how well this works out, I'll use this system again. Keep adding names! I'll keep a tally.)**

:::Megatron:::

The Decepticon leader frowned, staring through the open mouths of the launching bay. "Which way first?" He wondered aloud.

He'd already tried to use Soundwave's computer, Datatron 17. As he'd expected, all Decepticon and Autobot signals were offline or disabled. He'd have to do this the "old fashioned way".

After a moment of thought, Megatron closed his eyes, disabled his magnetic sensors, and spun in a circle. He opened his eyes facing north. Thanking Primus no one had seen him; Megatron activated his Anti-grav propulsion thrusters (a spark-day gift from Shockwave) and took off.

He kept to a fairly straight pattern, glancing about to make sure nothing escaped his notice. It simply wouldn't do to miss his first "target", whoever it was, and wind up in the Arctic. He flew over a few cities, but didn't spot any of his minions or his enemies. They weren't in his direct path, anyway, so there was no need for a more thorough search just yet.

Megatron looked up. A large forest was spread out before him. He almost flew right past it when a large tree nearby shook violently and a screech of tires reached his ears. He broke his flight and banked towards the source. It was possible that he'd found an Autobot. Megatron was annoyed at the possibility that it was one of those bucket-heads, but on the other hand…at least Optimus wouldn't get it.

:::Optimus:::

A huge red truck drove carefully down the highway, occasionally shifting lanes but for the most part remaining on course. Optimus felt his Spark thrumming with anxiety as he drove farther and farther away from base with no sight of his allies or his foes. That being had mentioned that they might all be in danger, but had failed to specify how much.

Optimus glanced around with his sensors as he went, reaching out for a signal, a sparkbeat, any sort of clue, and got nothing in return. Then again, even Teletraan had been baffled after he'd reawakened her. He was on his own. He decided to draw straws, something he'd learned from Spike, to choose which way to head. As a result, he was barreling down the highway, slightly faster with each passing minute.

He passed a few trees and glanced up to see a forest ahead. Something in his chest jumped slightly as a familiar sound reached his audios and he broke away from traffic, pulled off the road, and transformed, charging into the woods with his gun charged. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too late.

:::Megatron:::

Megatron smirked as he landed. It _was_ one of the Autobots. It was that one…what was his name, Hound? What a strange name for a bot who never tracked anything. He just sat around creating pretty pictures.

_Dangerously pretty pictures, _Megatron reminded himself, recalling the time Hound had terrified Devastator almost into retreat when Megatron tried to trick the Autobots into leaving Earth, exposing his trump card and ruining his plans. He'd have to punish him for that. (See "Heavy Metal Wars" episode.)

Keeping that in mind, Megatron slowly approached. Hound was trapped. He'd probably panicked when he onlined and backed into the ditch full of weeds that now ensnared his tires and held him firm, a helpless captive. Megatron grinned widely at him, reveling in the frightened sound of the Autobot's tires as he tried to dislodge himself or transform and get away without avail.

"It's no use, Autobot. You are helpless. Don't worry, though, I'll soon have you…" Hound froze, unnerved by Megatron's tone and terrified as that black servo extended towards him.

"Hold it, Megatron!" A voice boomed out as Optimus tumbled out of the trees and slammed full force into the gray Cybertronian's side. His gun clattered to the side, as it usually did anyways. Hound's engine revved back to life, cheering for his leader.

Megatron shoved the Autobot leader away from him into a tree and rose to his stabilizers, eyes on fire. "Oh, no you don't, Optimus! The first round is mine! Besides," Megatron added, shoving Optimus back down when he tried to stand. "I saw him first!" He spun around and stomped back towards Hound.

A moment later he was on his faceplate, Optimus's hand around his ankle. "I knew Hound long before you even started this filthy war, Megatron."

"That's just too bad, Prime. You'll have to deal with the loss." He snarled and spun around, letting Optimus take the weight as he slammed his foot into his chest.

Optimus stumbled back and wound up tripping into the vines, landing awkwardly near Hound, with his legs still flailing over the top and his chest firmly wedged in. Megatron crashed down to slam a hand into Optimus's face, trying to knock the leader out. It was easy enough to keep the Autobot pinned, due to his position, and Megatron took full advantage of the opportunity. He hit Optimus again, harder, a laugh building in his vocalizer. "Remind me again why I consider you a threat?"

"Don't tempt me." Optimus managed to growl.

Megtron carefully adjusted himself so that he had one foot on Optimus's chest. He raised one hand and slowly let it drift downwards and to the side, drinking in Optimus's horror as his hand gently brushed Hound's hood…then Hound began to fade.

Annoyed, Megatron struck out again, believing Hound was somehow trying to cloak himself, then he noticed that Optimus's shoulder was pressed tightly against Hound's back wheel. His optics narrowed.

Optimus noticed at the same time, and a relieved smile lit up his optics. "Hah! You've lost, Megatron."

"Perhaps…" Megatron activated his cannon and shoved it against Optimus's spark. "But I won't be losing again, so…no big deal."

He pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"You have GOT to be FRAGGING KIDDING ME!" Megatron yelled skywards.

_**First rule: Both captains have to make it to the end of the game online.**_

"Or what?" Megatron snapped, pulling the trigger again just because he felt like it.

_**Or I'll make you start over.**_

"I'm _already _behind, so why…"

_**And I'll start with someone else. Maybe…Starscream. I'm sure he'd LOVE to have you become an Autobot so he could have the Decepticons completely loyal to himself…**_

Megatron thought about that for a long moment. Then, with a rare pouty expression on his face, he kicked Optimus one last time before clambering out of the trench and yanking his enemy up after him. Optimus didn't thank him. He'd only get shoved back in if he did. Instead, he turned skywards (instinct, I suppose) and addressed The Voice.

"Where's Hound? Is he alright?"

_**I told you. The "captured" bots return to their new (or old) base to await retrieval. You can go ask for his help if you want, but be warned…there are rules about how your comrades may be used.**_

"Of course there are." Megatron muttered.

_**Rule One: They can either be used as Search Companions that travel with you but cannot help you fight or as Battle Friends, to be used against your adversary's Battle Friend. Battle Friends can be summoned from your base to fight, but you can't bring them along to search.**_

_**Rule Two: Search Companions can locate, but not claim, the bots they find.**_

_**Rule Three: Search Companions can bring Battle Friends with them as protectors, to keep others away until the Captain (that's you two) arrive to make the claim.**_

_**Got it?**_

The two leaders looked at each other, recording The Voices instructions and replaying them before nodding solemnly.

_**Good. Now get out there and search some more! I'm growing bored again!**_

Optimus had one last question. "Hold on! These "dangers" you mentioned…are they time based?"

_**Some of them are, but I'll warn you when those are activated. For now, you'll have to deal with the four I told you about, won't you? **_The Voice laughed and faded away.

Optimus was in his altmode instantly. Megatron looked at hm for a long moment.

"You're going to check on your friend, aren't you?"

"I am." Optimus replied calmly.

Megatron grinned. "Good. That means I have a head start." He turned and leapt into the air. "I'll see you later, Prime!"

"Bet on it, Megatron!" Optimus shouted after him.

:::Megatron:::

The gun-former flew swiftly back to base. Inside, he was seething. _Frag that Optimus. Now I'll have to work even harder to get ahead!_ Megatron glanced about for a moment before deciding to slag it all and spun again, this time facing the East. He took off.

_At least that idiot sentimentalist gave me some extra time. _Megatron mused, putting on some extra speed.

He came upon the next character far more quickly than the first. So quickly, in fact, that he almost missed it and was forced, once again, to brake rather hard before spinning towards the new target below. He felt his spark leap in his chest with delight. _Finally! Someone I know well!_

The Decepticon leader landed gracefully (for a gun) and glanced around. He was definitely far enough away from the human towns to avoid interference, but close enough for them to be possible nuisances. He'd have to move quickly.

There was sign that read "Something-Something-Pound: No Parking". Megatron ignored the sign, pausing only long enough to kick it over before marching up to the fence and ripping it from the ground. The barbed wire scratched his servos, but there were plenty of scars there anyway.

In the far back corner of the Pound, a large, lime green and purple crane was lying on its side. It appeared to have overturned itself trying to rid itself of the restraints that locked its treads into place. Megatron would have laughed, but didn't bother. He was still too annoyed at Optimus.

"Hook!" Megatron snapped.

The crane shuddered to life. After a moment, Megatron felt a weak scan reach out towards him and run identification. "Me-gat-ron…" Hook managed, his vocalizer cracking several times as though it hurt him to use it. "Help…me…"

Megatron scoffed. "What kind of Decepticon are you? You aren't damaged…"

"Wr-ong." Hook's entire frame shook violently for a moment.

Megatron frowned and took a closer look, walking around the large frame to look for damage. "I don't see anything."

"Un-de-rne-eath…" Hook gasped out, then his vocalizer screeched as Megatron placed both hands beneath the crane and yanked, flipping the Constructicon leader onto his treads.

There was a pool of energon where Hook had fallen. A large, jagged spire of metal had apparently been waiting for him when he collapsed. Megatron kicked it flat. "There…no harm d…"

He glanced up. Hook hadn't responded. A small stream of energon was flowing from the Constructicon's side. With a surge of horror, Megatron realized that if the spike was long enough, and the Spark chamber placed just so in Hook's body…

"Slag!" Megatron cursed, rushing to the bot's side. He shoved both servos against the wound, almost denting the metal in an attempt to stop the flow. "Fraggit, fraggit, FRAGGIT, Hook! I'm not the medic, you are! How do I stop thi…"

"Hurts…" Hook managed to gasp out. "Hu-rts so ba-d…"

Hook disappeared.

"NO!" Megatron transformed, leaping into the air and flying back to base as fast as he could.

_**Aw…**_A familiar voice sounded in his audio. _**You do care…**_

"Frag. You." Megatron gritted back.

_**I'm just teasing, sheesh. **_**I**_** know that you only care if he's online so you can win the war. Spark a sense of humor someday, would ya?**_

Megatron deigned not to respond.

…_**Where are you going, anyways?**_

"Shouldn't you know already?" He bit back sarcastically. "I need to make sure you didn't offline my medical officer."

…_**Okay. Have fun with that. Bye!**_

Megatron silently cursed The Voice to Unicron and the Pits and put on some more speed.

:::Meanwhile:::

Hound was waiting when Optimus arrived at last. Not caring about protocol, Optimus transformed and crushed his friend against his chassi.

"Hound! You _are_ online!"

"Not for long the way you hug, Optimus!" Hound gasped as Optimus let go.

"Hound. The others are in trouble. We need to…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That…Voice thing told me all about it while I was in stasis." Hound frowned. "I guess I'm stuck here until you need my help."

Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder. I will always need your help, my friend. I am just glad that Megatron did not get you."

"So am I, buddy. So am I…" Hound shuddered. "Speaking of which, there are still two Decepticons and an Autobot out there. Shouldn't you get going?"

_**Actually, there's only one Decepticon left. Megatron's been busy.**_ The voice supplied helpfully. Hound jumped.

"Primus, I hate when she does that."

"She?"

"…Well…yeah…isn't she?"

Optimus didn't reply. "Perhaps you should rest for a while, Hound. Think about how you want to help and prepare for the next arrival."

Hound nodded. "You can count on me, OP!"

Optimus flinched. "You have been hanging out with Jazz…" He muttered before transforming and taking off to the West.

:::Megatron:::

Hook was lying on his berth, optics shuttered, in his Cybertronian form. Megatron shook the medic awake, demanding a status report. Hook checked himself over, slightly annoyed by the wake-up call.

"Scanners report 94% capacity, Lord Megatron." His faceplate shone with worry. He NEVER let himself be less than 100%! Never!

Megatron sighed. "What about your Spark wound?"

_**Gone. Your welcome.**_

Megatron fired randomly in the direction he imagined The Voice coming from.

_**Temper, temper, Megatron! Here I was going to give you good news!**_

"Why is he online?"

_**The danger is only there for as long as he's in trouble. The moment he's rescued, he's healed…although, you should realize that I don't do resparking for free. If they die before being rescued, then you're out of luck unless…well, I'll tell you about that later.**_

Hook shuddered, checking himself again.

The Voice sounded slightly pleading now. An anime "puppy-face" matched up to The Voice's tone as Megatron listened. _**Can I tell you the good news now?**_

"Go ahead. Whatever." Megatron grumbled, spinning to point at Hook. "You. Stay here. I will be back when you are at 100%." The Decepticon leader then marched from the room towards the docking bay, not wanting to waste hat little lead he had left due to his side trip. "Talk."

_**I was **_**going**_** to tell you that since you caught the leader of a combiner team how you could find the others…**_ The Voice pouted.

Megatron's interest was perked immediately. "Go on."

_**What if I don't want to anymore?**_ The Voice was absolutely sullen now.

Megatron felt heat rise rapidly from his stabilizers to his audios. He inhaled and vented slowly. "P-l-e-a-s-e…"

_**Okay! All you have to do now is play one of the minigames and you'll win the rest of the team. Of course, you'll have to get a perfect score if you want to win their Devastator upgrade as well, but…**_

"Excellent!" Megatron exclaimed, launching from the pad at random. "How do I play?"

_**You can't.**_

"…WHAT?!"

_**I told you. You can't yet. The game requires two non-captain players from both sides. You and Optimus only have one each.**_

Megatron inhaled and exhaled sharply.

_**They need to be strong, too. You'll have to choose them carefully. And, you need to do it before Optimus gets more than two of the other combiners or else he'll get the fourth by default. You don't need to worry about that yet, though…**_The Voice mused. _**They aren't even in play yet.**_

"**Fine**." Megatron gritted out. "Get lost. I need to concentrate."

_**Be that way, then. **_The Voice replied calmly, before disappearing.

:::Optimus:::

"This way! Hurry!" Optimus called, wrapping his arms around the falling building long enough for the firefighters to scramble out of the way. A billowing cloud of ash blocked his intakes for a moment, but he didn't let go. When they were clear, he lowered the building gently to the street, trying to avoid hitting any nearby buildings.

As far as he could tell, no one had been hurt. Yet. The pedestrians had been given just enough time to get outside, but not enough to get out of harm's way. The entire block was on fire, and there weren't enough vehicles to get them all out fast enough. Optimus _had_ to help. Nevertheless, Optimus found himself becoming angry. _If even _one_ life is lost because of the Unicron cursed game, then I swear…_

A flash of red and white caught his eye. An ambulance was chained to a nearby building. An ambulance Optimus would recognize anywhere…

"Ratchet!" Optimus shouted joyfully over the fire sirens. The ambulance let out a blaring shriek from its horn in warning as another building began to topple and fall.

Prime caught it just in time, allowing it to crumple across his back to shelter the humans beneath it. He gasped. It was heavier than he'd thought. Almost everyone was out of the way. Ratchet blared encouragement.

A small girl was refusing to budge. She was crouched in the center of Optimus's shadow, bawling. If Prime let go, he'd have to drop the building against the one across from him, which still had people coming out of it, but…He couldn't hold it much longer…

Ratchet's vigorous cheering suddenly changed pitch. Optimus glanced towards him and felt his spark stop. Megatron's faceplate was glowing with triumph, his servo resting on top of Ratchet's white form. Ratchet tried to buck away, but the Decepticon didn't even budge.

Optimus almost let go, but a tiny voice held him where he was. "Daddy! Daddy! Where are you?" The little girl was crying. A man nearby suddenly dashed in, scooping the girl into his arms and running for the edge, deciding to risk it for his daughter. He wasn't fast enough. Optimus scooped them into his hands and rolled, letting the building collapse just as the last person evacuated.

He dropped them as gently as he could and pelted headlong towards Ratchet and Megatron.

By the time he got there, it was too late. Megatron was hovering above him, a wide smirk on his face. "Now I have both medics and I'm ahead of you, Prime. The tables have turned." He laughter still stung as he spun around and flew back to base, knowing he had won much more than a new member. He'd hit Prime deep, and he fully intended to hit even deeper before this was over.

Prime fell to his knees. Coolant in his optics. "I'm sorry, Ratchet…I'm so sorry…I will get you back. I swear it."

:::Ratchet:::

Ratchet ran a scan. Then another one. The last thing he remembered was Optimus running towards him, Megatron's servo on his back, then…darkness…and then fire. His optics onlined. Hook, standing over him, gasped slightly before regaining control.

"Um…hello…Ratchet. I guess Megatron beat Optimus to you."

Ratchet blinked. For some reason, the sight of his enemy standing there didn't bother him in the slightest, other than the fact that it didn't bother him. "I guess so." He stopped. He voice was…deeper, a little harsher. He slid his legs off the side of the berth and glanced around. "My diagnostics say I'm just fine, but…" He frowned. "What's wrong with me?"

Hook smiled slightly. "Whatever it is, I'm glitched, too. You aren't bugging me at all." Ratchet forced himself to not smile back at him.

"What about my vocalizer?"

"Oh…That…Um…" Hook beckoned and led Ratchet to the washroom where he could look in one of the mirrors on the wall.

Ratchet counted to three, then decided he didn't really care whether or not he screamed.

He was _black_. His chevron was a lighter gray than before, but that didn't change the fact that he was _black._ The red crosses on his shoulders were a strange, neon dark blue. Two, blood colored optics stared cockily from his sockets where blue ones had been before.

_**Personally, I like it. It's a little extra touch to help remind you which side you are on.**_

"Change me back!" Ratchet snarled. "Fraggit, I'm a medic, not a…a…Medics are WHITE fraggit!"

_**Not Decepticon medics…Look at Hook!**_

"_Hook_ is hardly what I consider a _medic_." Ratchet growled.

"Hey!"

_**Point taken.**_

"HEY!"

_**Regardless, these are your new colors until the game ends. Get used to it, Hatchet.**_

"Hatchet?" Ratchet repeated, his tone low and seriously fragged off. "Hook, gimme a wrench. I need to throw something."

_**See? You already love violence!**_

"SHADDUP!" Ratchet snapped. Hook handed him the toolbox and ran from the room as fast as he could.

"What's going on in there?" Megatron asked as he landed. Hook drove right past him.

"Our new "buddy" just woke up."

"Is he…"

"Oh, he's a Decepticon all right. You might want to go calm him down before he wrecks the berth-room. I'm going to find a hiding place."

:::Optimus:::

Prime returned to the Ark with a heavy spark, but didn't enter. Instead, he drove south, towards the final target. He didn't want to face Hound just yet.

Prime tried to focus on whoever was up next, but all he saw was a white ambulance, desperately trying to break free as Optimus crouched protectively over a girl he barely knew. Did he regret his decision? He wasn't even sure. That scared him.

Megatron's laugh still haunted his thoughts and he put on a little speed. Trying to outrun his enemy's taunts. _The tables have turned_.

Optimus couldn't take it anymore. He spun around and pulled into the first parking lot he saw. Quiet shudders ran through his frame. Eventually, he forced them to settle and a calm flowed through his mind. _This game is not over yet. I will get him back, and any others that fall into Megatron's clutches. I will._

_**That's the spirit, Optimus.**_

Optimus felt a strange emotion wash through him. It wasn't quite hate, but something very close to it.

_**Hey, don't you start that with me.**_ The voice sounded solemn, as though it felt his loss and actually cared, slightly. _**I made the rules, you understood them. That's how the game works. **_

Optimus didn't reply.

…_**If it's any consolation, you're right. The game isn't over yet. You have a lot more friends to make…and to lose. Some of them, people you'd never consider.**_ There was a moment of meaningful silence. Then the voice giggled. _**Wow. That was almost…profound. I'm starting to really get into this omniscience stuff!**_

Optimus vented heavily. All the same, The Voice's words had hit a chord. If he broke down every time he lost, then Megatron was going to win. He needed to focus. It was time to find that last mech…

He was about to pull out when he heard something that made his coolant run cold.

Thrusters.

_There's a Seeker nearby._ Optimus transformed instantly, glancing about, ready to battle. Then he remembered. _They'll be the ones in danger. Not me._

He relaxed slightly, but pulled his gun out anyway and set it to stasis lock…just in case. The building before him was huge, several stories high and about a mile around the perimeter. A large sign hanging over the entrance read: E.S.A.T. The fine print: Extraterrestrial Studies and Testing. Optimus swallowed. He'd heard of this self appointed branch of "government". They'd formed after the recent Decepticon attacks moved into the cities. Their purpose was to answer the "questions of the people regarding the new threats". So far, no problems.

_Looks like today is the lucky solar cycle that everything goes wrong. _Optimus sighed, slipping closer to the building and walking around it until he was closer to its source. It appeared that the Seeker was trapped in one of the outer rooms, with a large garage door leading to the outside. Optimus scanned the room and located three life forms and one, powerfully pulsing spark. One life-form moved, flipping something upwards. The Seeker's thrusters activated. A surge ran through its systems and the energy field around its spark spiked violently.

Optimus cringed. He wondered why the Seeker wasn't screaming. That _had_ to hurt! Nevertheless, the Seeker made no response. Eventually, the switch was flipped again, letting the thrusters die before the life forms left, probably for a break.

Optimus seized his chance. Fitting his hands beneath the metal door Optimus lifted it as gently as he could. It crumpled in his hands. Slightly sheepish, but with no real option to do otherwise, Optimus stretched the metal further and slipped into the room, ready for anything.

Almost anything.

The seeker was only halfway transformed. It looked like they'd tried to do it manually and gave up. The vocals were disconnected (which explained the silence) and the helm moved to one side. Wires of all kinds were slipped into the Seeker's processor, rather shoddily, too. The brightly painted wings were scratched and battered from abuse. One, bright red optic flickered open and Prime felt a close communication frequency poke at him. He opened his channels wide to let the Seeker speak.

"_Prime…I wondered whi-ch of you would f-ind me…I was be-ginnin-g to wonder if you would e-ven care…"_ The Seeker's faceplate twisted into a small grin, falling far short of the usual smirk that donned that expression so often.

Optimus took a deep breath, picking up the helmet and placing it next to the Seeker he began to gently remove each wire. "Let's get you out of here, Starscream."

"…_th-a…n-k you…Op-ti..mus…" _Starscream's volume was set low, almost humbled. Almost. He remained absolutely still as Optimus finished. Then Prime knelt.

"Are you ready for this, Starscream? The Voice explained, right?"

The Seeker didn't respond for a moment. The optics fizzled and winked out. _"Just g-et it o-ver with…"_

A few moments later, both were gone.

:::Author's Notes:::

**A/N Good grief! I actually didn't mess with the results, honestly! Here they are, as I wrote them, below:**

**Autobots: Ratchet (W) and Hound (N).**

**Decepticons: Hook (E) and Starscream (S).**

**Megatron reaches: Hound (N) and Hook (E)**

**Optimus reaches: Ratchet (W) and Starscream (S)**

**Megatron Wins: Ratchet and Hook **

**Optimus Wins: Hound and Starscream**

**I felt kind of bad about letting Megs keep Ratchet, but I know lots of people like Ratch as a Decepticon and Starscream as an Autobot. For the time being, I guess they are stuck. (I'm trying hard not to make them OOC. How bad am I doing? I was up late with this...)**

**Also, "Datatron" is inspired by a picture I found on Deviantart. I don't remember where, but I'll let you know when I remember! (I think their version was "Datatr**_**a**_**n", but whatever…)**

**If anyone has an idea for a "game" let me know. (I'll probably wait a chapter of two, but who knows?)**

**I also realized something. The bases are in different places, so east, south, north, and west would be different for each of them, so…yeah. I'll try to watch for that in later chapters. For now, please ignore the absurdity of them being in the same place. :D**

**So. I need more names! More situations! More reviews! PLEASE FEED ME-imean-THE PLOT BUNNIES!**


	3. Wake Up Call Part One

**A/N: I had to add an extra Decepticon or two to the draw pile because no one requested any. It gave me an idea. I'm going to make a list of all the transformers and when I get reviews requesting them for a certain side then I'll "up the chances" of that happening. (I'm rolling DICE.) So please review!!!**

**As a result (of above) I am now desperately short on situations. PLEASE ASK FOR STRANGE/STUPID/HAZARDOUS SITUATIONS AND/OR MINIGAMES! (Think about it…)**

**Now, on with the game!!!**

:::Autobot Base-Starscream:::

The Seeker onlined slowly, fully aware of the sights that would greet him when he woke. Eyes closed, Starscream ran a few basic tests. He started by testing each of his limbs; fully functional. He made sure everything was back in its proper place (_Primus fragged organics…_). No damage remained. At last, reluctantly, he probed his own mind for the programming that was sure to have taken place.

_Good sparks, couldn't it at least be subtle?_

It was simple and direct. It was as though someone had just overwritten all instinct battle programs and reversed hostility protocols…basically, anyways. His CPU now registered Optimus as his Supreme Commander and his number one priority. Joy.

_**Not all of us care about being subtle, Starscream. You of **_**all**_** beings should know **_**that**_**.**_

_YOU. Fragger. Out of my processor._

At least "The Voice" had had enough sense to install a trigger that would disable any and all of his weapons if they _were _turned on his new leader. _Megatron would have loved that._ Starscream chuckled. Then he slowly onlined his optics.

"GAH!"

"Mornin'." Hound smirked at the Seeker's reaction, glad that he himself had been too startled to flinch. He'd heard somewhere that Seekers sought out the "weak among the flock" and he wasn't willing to test the theory.

"Get the frag out of my face, Hound." Starscream snapped. Then he bit his lip, optics wide. He'd just addressed him _by_ _designation_? "_**Autobot**__._"

Hound blinked. "That is the weirdest thing I've heard in an entire day…"

"Only one day?"

"Yeah. The Twins pulled a prank on Blaster. They poured…"

"…energon all over his speakers, warping every sound he tried to make and infecting his vocalizer and communicators."

"How…"

"I live with Skywarp. He exchanges prank ideas with the Twins online…" Starscream smirked. "He doesn't know that yet, though. Neither do they."

Hound stared for a long moment then he laughed. "Good grief. Here I thought you had no decent sense of humor."

"I don't." Starscream sobered immediately, swinging his legs from the berth and storming from the room. "Where's Optimus?"

"Out looking for the next bot. He only stayed long enough to check on you and recharge before The V…"

"Good. He'll be out of my way while I explore then." Starscream interrupted, turning and making his way towards the command room. "Time to get acquainted with Teletraan 1."

Hound sighed, trying to keep up. He had a bad feeling about this… _Sheesh. If he weren't an Autobot I'd be absolutely terrified…_

:::Megatron:::

The canyon was huge. Megatron didn't much care. He was too busy laughing at the spectacle before him.

The Decepticon leader had been up far later than he should have, driven into overdrive just trying to calm down the new addition to his team. Ratchet had completely disregarded him until the entire lab was demolished, at which point he contentedly moved into the main medical center, booting Hook out onto his aft, shut the door, and threatened any and all non-injured mechs that approached unannounced with several painful, embarrassing, and frightening overhauls and remodels. Megatron and Hook had vowed to steer clear for as long as possible before retiring for the night.

He'd been woken less than three cycles later by an echoing scream that could curl metal.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!

(waaaahhh!!!)

Spurred on by Ratchet (turns out the medic wasn't a morning person) Megatron went to find the source of the wails. [Hook went to find a new hiding place.]

His audios led him to a gigantic canyon. At first, the echoes made finding anything difficult, but with a little looking around Megatron finally found what he was looking for.

It was like a scene from a movie. A giant teeter totter of rock was held carefully in balance by a Cybertronian on the left. On the right, a single cube of energon lay just out of reach for the poor bot. If he tried to get it, he would fall. Normally, the ideal solution was to remain still. After all, energy isn't everything.

The problem? The bot was an Insecticon…and he was HUNGRY.

Now, Kickback wasn't a complete idiot. He was well aware that if he moved, the teeter-totter would tip, most likely burying him under tons of rubble. However, if he tried to jump away he would lose the energon. Kickback was torn. (As I said, he wasn't totally stupid but he wasn't very quick with priorities when it came to a free feeding.) His uncertainty was the source of his woeful howling.

Luckily, Megatron showed up in time to make his decision for him. It was a simple matter to fly up and lay hands on the Insecticon…except that the Insecticon refused to be touched unless he got the food first. Thoroughly annoyed, Megatron shot the cube and carried the Insecticon away over his shoulder, still screeching, until he faded away.

:::Optimus:::

Around the same time Megatron shot the cube, Optimus was high above him. The same screech that had awoken Megatron had roused the Autobot leader, and he'd been ousted in a similar manner by an irate Seeker, leading him into the mountains nearby. Then the screeching stopped, and Optimus hesitated in his climb. He wasn't willing to turn back, just in case the bot was still in trouble, but there was a good chance someone had already gotten there.

A moment later, Megatron flew overhead with Kickback over his shoulder. Optimus sighed, knowing he'd lost, but also relieved that the bot was unharmed. He began to descend as the Insecticon vanished.

Something caught his optic. A new flash of blackened purple, far above him, that vanished as suddenly as appearing leaving a flying robot in its wake.

_Skywarp._

:::Skywarp:::

He was terrified. His optics were blind. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know where he was going. He was scared to land, scared to move, scared to try anything else, and the entire time that strange _voice_ whispered into his audios. _**Don't land here. It isn't safe. Keep going.**_

Skywarp wanted to know _why_ it wasn't safe. He wanted to know _why _he couldn't feel TC. He wanted to know why Starscream wasn't responding. He'd never been so scared in his life.

So far, he'd teleported three times without incident. A risky burst of luck, since he couldn't even _feel_ his navigation system. All he knew was that he wasn't any closer, and something was very, very wrong. Hopefully luck would be with him one more time.

:::Optimus:::

"No!"

It was too late. Skywarp had vanished.

_Frag! He could be anywhere…!_ Optimus glanced around, looking for a quick, safe way to get down from the cliff he'd begun to climb.

A moment later, Skywarp appeared next to him on the mountainside, just beyond reach…Half buried in the side of the mountain, cone first, and probably not venting.

Optimus reached the ledge closest to the Seeker at the same time Megatron did. Megatron had seen the flare, but it had taken him longer to fly back. Their optics met. Both mechs leapt forward, servos out.

…

_**Oh, boy…Now you've done it.**_

Optimus looked up. Megatron looked up. Skywarp was still between them for a brief moment, and then he faded

"Well…who won?" Megatron asked.

"Shouldn't you worry if he's all right?"

"Frag off, Prime. Why the slag do _you_ care? Skywarp is a _Decepticon_."

"So is Ratchet at the moment, and that doesn't mean I'll abandon _him_." Optimus snapped back.

The Voice interrupted. _**It's a tie.**_

The two mechs stopped and then stared at each other.

"A tie…? So…" Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Then, who gets to keep Skywarp?" Prime asked.

…Music began to play. Quirky, elevator music that sounded frighteningly addicting.

_**Time for a minigame.**_

:::The Ark:::

Starascream's servo rested gently against the screen over the form of his trine mate. "Skywarp…" The Seeker murmured, his hand drifting downwards.

Hound tried hard not to stare. He'd never really gotten to see any Seekers up close before without them trying to take him out. It was almost…fascinating, to see any emotion besides cockiness or rage on Starscream's faceplate.

"So." Hound ventured at last. "What happens now?"

Starscream's hand had snapped away from the screen the moment Hound spoke. His arrogance returned instantly, cold optics turned towards him for a moment. "Now you pray that Optimus wins this contest, because if he doesn't…" Starscream trailed off.

"If he doesn't, then what? Skywarp will still be a Decepticon…I thought you'd want that?"

A shiver ran through Starscream's wings. "Not if I am against him."

Hound knew he shouldn't press the Seeker, but…

"What if Megatron does win? Then what?"

Starscream chuckled. "Then you can bet your best grease that we'll be back together within an orn." A small, visible surge of energy flickered along the shaft of Starscream's null ray as his servo returned to the screen. Hound couldn't help noticing that the tip was now pointed casually at Optimus Prime's back. "One way or another."

:::The Floating Bot:::

The two leaders awoke in the center of a wide field, with no edges in sight. They stood up and turned towards each other. Then they walked a few paces apart and waited for instructions.

_**Okay!**_

Both mechs flinched as The Voice boomed suddenly into existence.

_**Oops, sorry. I got excited. Anyways!**_

_**Here are the rules:**_

_**First, there should be a hatch on your…hold on…**_

…

…_**Oh, wrong rules. Um…**_

…_**Ah! Here we go! All right…The Floating Bot mini-game. First one to touch the bot wins. No flight related capabilities allowed. If you give up, you can return at another time to try again. No time limit. Have fun guys!**_

"Fun?" Optimus repeated slowly. They were deciding the fate of the universe and the Voice wanted them to have FUN?

Megatron, meanwhile, was already giving the field another once-over. "There's nothing here, Prime. Just organic plant-matter and dust for astroklicks in every direction."

Prime verified Megatron's observation. "Affirmative. So, what do we do now?"

"We? I'll have you know Optimus Prime that whatever we do it most certainly will NOT be a team effort. The moment this Primus slagged contest is over, I'm going to…"

"…" Optimus rolled his optics as Megatron ranted. Then he froze. About 40 human feet above Megatron's head was Skywarp, unconscious, floating without any support at all.

Megatron noticed Prime wasn't paying attention and glanced up.

"…_Frag_." Megatron muttered, quickly figuring it out.

"He's too high for either of us to reach alone." Optimus pointed out needlessly.

Megatron jumped, but didn't come even close. "My antigrav generators are off."

"So are mine."

"Thrusters offline."

"The same."

Optimus placed a hand over his faceplate. "Sweet Primus. The only way we can reach him…"

"…is if one of us stands on top." Megatron finished.

And the debate began.

"Skywarp is a Decepticon. He belongs to me."

"Skywarp is a sentient Cybertronian being that belongs to no one. Besides, you would abuse him." Optimus countered.

"And you would turn him into one of your soft, weak, useless Autobot companions!"

"We haven't lost to you yet." Optimus's processor flicked back to the Ark and the Seeker he knew would be watching, only half paying attention to Megatron's boasts as he tried to think of a way through this.

"Oh, is that right? Let me remind you…"

_I need to do this right. Even if Skywarp _is _a Decepticon, he belongs with Starscream. I have a feeling that he would be very unhappy if I failed to pull this off. There has to be a way…_Optimus had an idea. "Distracted from "your" trooper already? It's no wonder you lose, you're too busy rubbing in false victories." Prime interrupted suddenly.

Megatron took a menacing step forward, Optimus casually stepped back, allowing the silver mech to advance.

"I'm bigger and better!"

"…That's the stupidest argument I've ever heard!" Optimus snapped, finally stopping. "But if you want to play it that way." He smirked under his faceplate, settling into a half-crouch. "I'm definitely smarter than you."

Optimus broke into a run. A moment later he was on Megatron's shoulders. The Decepticon leader realized in one moment that he'd been played by an Autobot before said Autobot launched himself into the air. The tips of his blue servos brushed against black wings. Then they were gone.

:::Back at the Ark:::

Prime opened his optics. His servo was still clenching as though grasping for the wings he'd almost missed. A smile, so rare it felt strangely good on his faceplates, appeared beneath his mask.

He sat up. Starscream was standing nearby, staring at Optimus.

"You got Skywarp, even though he was a Decepticon. Why?" Starscream asked.

Prime slid his stabilizers onto the floor and stood, stretching as he replied. "If you are going to be staying with us, you might as well have some company."

Suddenly, Starscream's arms were around Optimus's waist, so briefly, Optimus could have sworn he'd imagined it and the coolant in the Seeker's optics. A moment later the scientist was at the door, sliding it open. "Thank you." He said softly.

"STARSCREAM!!!" A white blur knocked the former SIC off of his thrusters and back into Optimus. Prime tripped backwards onto the berth and fell over onto the other side as Starscream tried to regain his balance and his personal space.

"_Skywarp you IDIOT!_" Starscream snapped on reflex, whacking his trine mate upside the helm. "You ruined my moment! AGAIN!"

"Aw, don't be mad, Screamer! I just missed you so much!" Skywarp pouted, allowing Starscream to indignantly attempt to recover his pride and stand up before tackling him again.

Starscream, with one arm pinned mercilessly between his side and his trinemate, groaned and called to Optimus. "I changed my mind, Optimus! Take him back!"

Prime shook his head as he awkwardly stood again. "Oh no, Starscream. I have a strict "No Refunds" policy. If you don't like him, you'll have to find something else to do with him." Optimus walked past the pair, only pausing to rub both their helmets like Sparklings as he passed.

By the time Starscream recovered enough to be indignant, Prime was already gone.

"Hey, Starscream?"

"What?"

"Um…can you give me a repaint? I look like a total moron in these colors."

"Yeah? So do I. White, grey, and green beats blue and black any cycle."

"Oh, I don't know…" Skywarp sat back to optic his paintjob more critically. "I think it makes you look…well…Smart. What do you think, Voice?"

_**That's what **_**I**_** thought, too.**_

Starscream's optics narrowed dangerously. "You _talk_ to it?"

Skywarp grinned. "Well, sure! I have to sweet talk it into letting me do pranks, don't I?"

"…Primus help us all."

**A/N: For those of you who are paying attention, when I reverse the colors of any bot, I literally REVERSE the colors. (I just find an accurate pic, paste it in paint, hit "inverse colors" and record the results). For Starscream, I did something extra. I used an **_**Armada **_**coloring inverse instead of G1or Animated, because otherwise Starscream would be lime green, gold-olive, and white/yellow. Armada's reverse was much cooler in my opinion.**

**Also, I'm afraid my characters are a little OOC. I'm not feeling very good, and I'm unfamiliar with some of these characters' **_**distinct **_**personalities (Hound for example. Wiki isn't very helpful, so I'm trying to watch old episodes with him in it.) **

**Yeah…I spent way too much time on these. I have two more characters planned for this chapter, but…well, they'll have to wait I guess. Next up! Prowl and Tracks!**


	4. Wake Up Call Part Two

**A/N Okey dokey, chapter three is continued! (P.S. Please do not blame me for anything I roll. If you don't like the way they wind up, let me know and maybe I'll weasel something in…maybe.)**

:::Area 17-6:::

"Good morning, sir!"

"At ease, Clark. It's just me."

"Yeah, yeah, Lieutenant. Anyways, did you hear?"

"About…"

"The new computer."

"Oh, that. It was part of my morning report."

"Have you SEEN it yet?"

"They only hooked it up this morning!"

"But you've _seen_ it, right?"

"…"

"Hah! I thought so!"

"I'll only tell you this: this program will either change the course of every war we ever encounter in the future, or it will be the undoing of us all."

:::Prime:::

It was a living nightmare just to consider.

"The next bot is WHERE?"

_**In the military base in Wyoming. You've been there before, remember?**_

Prime felt as though cold water had been run across his sensitive protoform. "That base…"

_**So, you DO still remember it? Cool!**_

No. Not cool. Prime clearly recalled the last time they'd been there. Humans had gotten hold of Transforming Technology, technology far too advanced and dangerous for them to handle. The Autobots had been forced to raid the base to retrieve the technology, along the way almost losing Skids. _If the organic Charlene had not been there…_ Optimus shuddered to think what would have happened to his friend.

In the end, the raid was successful…but the base had openly declared its intolerance for all aliens, threatening to react without questions to any and all sentient mechanical beings that approached. If any other base had issued the threat, Optimus would not be worried. However, this base had, if only for a short time, access to and information on his species. He had no doubt they had invented several ways to theoretically damage anyone who approached. He vented slowly.

"Well, Prime?"

"Hound, you will stay here."

"WHAT?"

"That is an order. I will not endanger any of you on this particular mission."

Hound's usually laid-back expression hardened into a cold glare that he pointed somewhere above the Prime's shoulder before wheeling away from him. "Fine. Try not to blow a gasket or something. Ratchet isn't here to fix you."

Prime flinched slightly, though he knew Hound was only worried. "Very well. If it will make you feel more at ease, I will keep you as a "Battle Companion"."

Hound's frame relaxed considerably. "Thanks Prime."

"And us?"

Prime glanced at the two Seekers. "I don't want Megatron to know I have both of you just yet. Skywarp may seek out the last bot if he wishes. Starscream, you may monitor our movements from Teletraan-1. Let me know if there are any problems, please."

Starscream rolled his eyes. "Of course, Prime. Wouldn't want you offline just yet, anyways."

Optimus nodded and transformed, trying not to wince at the implications of that last statement.

:::Megatron:::

"In there?"

_**Yep.**_

"You're just as sadistic as my Second-in-Command." Megatron muttered.

**Former** **_SIC, and thank you._**

_That wasn't a compliment._ Megatron growled as he examined the base from a nearby cliff. He still didn't see anything that could pose a threat, but he knew as well as Optimus did the potential for danger.

Unfortunately, Megatron's only choices for backup were a wimpy medic, a grouchy former-Autobot, and a whiny Insecticon. He'd selected the latter as his Battle Companion, just in case. He would have chosen Ratchet but he didn't trust that medic anywhere near his internals just yet.

He vented heavily and slipped around the cliff into full view before pelting across the open field towards the North Gate…

:::Optimus:::

Entire sections of the southern wall peeled away into large, semi-advanced technology resembling Ironhide's old energy cannons. Prime tried not to curse quietly under his breath as he ducked behind a large outcropping of rock. He'd been trying to sneak in the same way he had at the science labs. _How did they detect my presence?_ He worried.

An intense yellow beam of explosive energy ripped through the ground next to him. Prime dodged out from his cover to get away and resigned himself to a headlong dash in the direction of the South Gate. _I just hope that whoever's in there is still online when I reach him!_

:::Megatron:::

Luckily, Megatron spotted the guns before they could incinerate him. He scanned them for a weakness, any weakness. The technology might not be entirely Cybertronian, but it was advanced enough to land him in a repair bay for orns he did not have. Another blast forced him to zig zag across the field, each spin bringing him closer to his goal. There was a pattern developing, Megatron could almost see it…

:::Optimus:::

Optimus waited for the guns to start charging before throwing himself out of their predicted lines of fire. He smiled beneath his faceplate as he got back to his pedes in one piece. _I thought so. Once they've selected a target and begin to fire they lock in place. After firing, they need to recharge briefly before they can move again._

It was during this brief amount of time that Optimus made his moves. Quickly, if jerkily, Optimus came closer and closer to the gate.

:::In the Base:::

"They're getting closer!"

"How did they get here?"

"They DROVE you idiot!"

"Sir, do you think they know about…"

The entire team fell silent, turning towards the Lieutenant. "If they do, then maybe it's time we made our own move."

"Retreat, sir?"

"Not unless we have to. Get me a line to the main compter…"

:::Megatron:::

Megatron hopped out of the cannons' way as they all fired at once, just as he'd calculated, before running forward once more. _This is just _too_ easy…!_

He spotted the beam three kliks before it left the barrel and dodged just as it erupted from the wall. Searing heat overrode his outer sensors for a brief moment and he was forced to dodge the next three shots blindly. _They're getting smarter…_ He growled mentally.

Each of the cannons seemed to have a mind of its own now, and they were using them well, setting up traps, carefully herding him in directions away from the gate. Megatron let out a short howl of fury before activating his cannon. Yes, it would take longer to reach his goal, but since Optimus didn't seem to be anywhere nearby he was more than willing to spend it on smashing every single one of those weapons into shiny powder…

:::Optimus:::

The warm red glow of heated energon pulsed through Optimus's vision as he danced through the complicated maze of death. He couldn't keep this up forever, but he was too determined to turn back just yet. _Think, Optimus. Think. These guns didn't get smarter on their own. Someone is controlling them. The humans? No. It's too coordinated, too precise. Too…robotic._

Optimus felt his engines rev in horror. _But… how?_

White hot pain ripped through the delicate circuitry in his shoulder. Too startled to gasp, Optimus ducked into a roll that carried him out of the line of fire and into the shadow of the building. He pressed himself to the wall as the guns tried to twist towards him from above. Optimus glanced towards the gate. He started to inch towards it and froze. There was no telling what lay on the other side. The computer had predicted every move he'd made so far.

_Time to do something unexpected._

:::Megatron:::

The leader of the Decepticons grinned, drinking in the smoking carcasses of the guns as though they were the wounded chassis of his enemies. With a final parting shot Megatron leveled his cannon at the North Gate and fired at the same time that the western section of the south wall exploded into pieces.

:::In the Base:::

"They're in, sir."

"…Direct attention to interior defense systems. Prepare to evacuate immediately. Bring what we can."

"Blackrock is going to be ticked."

"I'd rather _live_ to _see_ that, wouldn't you? Let's move."

"What about the computer?"

"…If they want it so bad, they can fight over it."

:::Optimus:::

In the distance, Prime heard the distinct thumping of rotor blades as a helicopter left for the air. He ignored the sound, hoping it meant that the humans were getting out of his way. At some level, he wasn't sure he cared if they were. All that mattered was making sure his companion was okay before Megatron got here.

A brief scan of the hall revealed several motion sensors. Optimus grimaced. The hall was just big enough to crawl through. There was no chance he could avoid them. _Now what?_

_**You could try using your Search Companions.**_

"Skywarp is busy searching for the other Autobot." Optimus reminded The Voice.

_**How about Hound then?**_

"How can Hound help? He's supposed to be my Battle Companion."

**_Technically, you_ are _fighting this Base's main systems._**

Optimus quirked one eye ridge. "Are you offering me a loophole?"

_**Sorry, you like playing by the rules. I forget.**_

"But bending them isn't entirely out of the question?"

…_**Whatever. I'm just bored.**_

Optimus chuckled. "Very well. How do I get Hound here?"

_**Just ask for him.**_

"Ask for him?" Optimus sighed. Of course. It's always that simple, isn't it? "Very well. Hound, I need your help." Optimus felt a little stupid for a moment as he spoke aloud to the empty room. "…Um…Please?"

There was a flash of red. "Hey Prime." Hound grinned. "Looks like you need me after all."

:::Megatron:::

Megatron strode into the courtyard as though he owned the place, his cannon still smoking from overcharge. He left it out to cool, not wanting to burn his inner arm's circuitry, and also so he could blast any idiotic human that got in his way.

The first room he entered was a hangar-like area. Several robots, obvious mimicries of Cybertronians, were scattered about in various levels of functioning, abandoned by ther human creators. Megatron deliberately stepped on and crushed several of their chassis before approaching the far door.

A sheet of reinforced steel fell into place, blocking the way forward. Megatron slammed his fist against it, creating a small dent. _Frag._ As much as he wanted to beat it into a pulp, he knew that with every second the chance of Prime showing up increased. The shimmering, no doubt reflective, surface of the metal made him reluctant to fire in any case. There had to be another way…

"A-ha…Kickback! Get your aft in here!"

_**Be nice.**_ The Voice teased.

"Frag off. He's my soldier." Megatron rebuffed calmly as Kickback appeared.

Unlike Prime, Megatron had already asked The Voice how to summon Battle Companions. Also unlike Prime, he really didn't care for being nice to them.

"All right, Insecticon. Bring that wall down as though there's energon on the other side."

In moments, Kickback was slamming his back struts against the wall so hard the entire room shook.

_**You do know how to motivate your men, Megatron.**_

"That's why I'M in charge." Megatron preened smugly as the wall collapsed.

:::Optimus:::

"Well, Sniffer?"

Hound stiffened. "You know I only take that nickname from one bot, Prime."

"Sorry. You seem a little unfocused and the Mirage isn't around to tease you."

Hound sighed. "Yeah. Sorry, Prime. I guess I'm just worried about everyone out there. I mean, this is only the fifth bot and you almost got yourself killed out there."

"It's only a scratch."

"This time."

_**Luck of the draw, fellas.**_

Hound bit his lip to prevent any reply.

Optimus ignored The Voice. "Back to the task at hand, Hound."

"Right. I scanned as much of the base as I can see, and it looks like the control switch is on the other side of this hallway. The main controls are being filtered through some sort of central system…" Hound streamed a small map of the base to Prime's computer. "It's over by the east wall."

"So. What happens if we trip one of these sensors?"

"Well…this hallway will try to crush you."

"…I'm glad I didn't try to crawl through it then…" Optimus mumbled.

"Right. Wait here, OP. I'll be back." Hound then proceeded to slide into the hallway. Due to his smaller size, he had a bit more maneuverability than his leader. Nonetheless, his movements were executed precisely to move through undetected, sometimes with only human inches to spare. Crouched at the beginning of the tunnel, Optimus shook his head with admiration. "Jazz would be proud."

"Not as proud as Mirage. He's the one who taught me how to do that." Hound replied, chest plate expanded slightly with pride as he flipped the switch.

Prime joined him a few moments later. "Which way now, Hound?"

Hound checked his internal readout for a moment before nodding to the left. "This way. There's a pitfall trap on the way and then a clear shot at the control room."

:::Megatron:::

Megatron followed Kickback through the base at random, keeping the Insecticon in front to check for traps and smash blocked doors. Megatron was beginning to grow impatient when Kickback's antennae twitched suddenly. "I smell energon (energon)."

Megatron ground his dentae together, annoyed at the Insecticon's tendency to describe his activities with human verbs. Then again, Ravage did the same thing, but no one really cared. Slag, HE did it, too! He'd have to get a vocalizer recheck from one of his medics, probably Hook… "This is no time to think of your energon pumps, Kickback."

"Not THAT kind of energon (energon)." Kickback rolled his optics. Mentally, Kickback disliked having human words downloaded as his automatic language as well, it was so flawed compared to Cybertronian. But, Teletraan had seen fit to reformat them that way, so that's how he'd have to put up with it. "I'm talking about _energon_ (_energon_)…the processing kind (kind)."

Megatron raised one eye ridge. "You can smell Cybertronian fuels?"

Kickback rolled his optics. "I know that _you _processed three different types this morning (morning)."

"What kind?"

Kickback frowned for a moment. "Well, Shrapnel's better at the specifics (-ifics), but…" Kickback stepped a little closer and vented in slowly before exhaling. "Some from last week's lightning storm (storm), a little left over from that first raid we made on Earth (earth)…and I believe that last bit is leftover crystallized energon…highly intoxicating and expressly forbidden by Shockwave for being unstable (stable)." Kickback's optics glowed with amusement. "Correct (correct)?"

Megatron logged that bit of information away for later. "Very well. Take me to the Autobot, Kickback."

"How do you know (know) it's an Autobot (bot)?"

"...call it a circuit feeling."

_**That and I told you.**_

"Shut up."

:::Hound:::

Prime stood frozen in the doorway.

"Um, Prime? If you don't move then how am I supposed to…"

"It's Prowl."

Hound felt something surge through his inner programming. "Prowl?" The green scout shoved his way around Prime and into the main room. A hulking gray mass of wires decorated the center of it. There was no sign of the police car. "Um…Prime…he isn't…"

"The guns. The traps. It makes sense. It's too logical for anyone else to be behind it."

"But…where is he then?"

"He's right there. It's his battle programs. I'd recognize them anywhere." Prime pointed at the mass of wires, forcing Hound to look again, this time with his scanner. His Spark skipped a pulse as it picked up a powerful signal near the center of the wires.

"Well?"

"Um, Prime. I don't know how to say this gently…"

"…"

"His mind is here. His body isn't."

Hound heard the vent catch for a moment before Optimus spoke again. "Then…where is his body?"

"I don't know. Probably elsewhere in the base." Hound worked his way around the tight mass of wires until he reached the opening. "Here. If you reach through this gap, you should be able to pull him out…"

"Can't you do it? It looks like a tight fit for me."

Hound shrugged unhappily, a rueful smile on his faceplate. "Sorry Prime. That's not allowed." With a flash of red, he disappeared.

Frowning, Prime knelt beside the computer and slowly wormed his arm into the hole. Given what had happened so far, he hoped that just touching the piece would enable him to "teleport" it out without damaging it, but he wasn't entirely sure what to do if the body wasn't anywhere nearby. A shudder ran through his systems. Prowl's mind…the very core of his life…tampered with by humans…Optimus wanted to purge at the thought.

Shoving the thoughts away, Optimus felt his way towards that faint source of life deep inside the computer…

:::Megatron:::

"Told you so (so)!" Kickback announced smugly as he stepped through the last wall. The Insecticon vanished.

Megatron peered through the dust. His expression brightened considerably when it landed on the sole occupant of the final room.

A shiny police car was parked next to a monitor that appeared inactive. Triumph surged through Megatron's frame as he strode forward. "Prowl. The great tactician of the Autobots. Too bad Optimus Prime couldn't save you." Megatron paused, assuming Prowl's lack of response was due to whatever experiments no doubt had been performed. "No matter." He lowered his servo towards the bot's hood. "You're mine, now."

:::A moment later:::

_**Sheesh. You guys must really like these Mini Games. Two already!**_

Optimus blinked, still in the position he'd been in while reaching into the machine. He unbalanced suddenly and fell onto his side. He heard a similar crash beside him. Megatron had put all his weight onto Prowl's hood, so he'd been similarly unstable when they'd disappeared. Both mechs looked at each other for a moment before rising, neither willing to bring it up.

Megatron _did_ however take the opportunity to rub something else in. "That shoulder looks like it took a beating, Optimus. Should I have _my_ medic Ratchet fix it for you?"

Optimus was about to say something very un-Prime-like when The Voice intervened to save delicate audios.

_**Okay, you two. Don't make me put you in time-out zones.**_

Prime immediately bit his glossa, not at all willing to find out what that was.

Megatron decided to avoid the subject entirely. "So. How do I win this next bot?"

_**Well…I **_**was**_** going to have you wrestle it out…but I decided to do something special for Prowl's sake.**_

"And?"

_**Welcome to the realm of video games!**_ The voice cackled.

The world flattened. Optimus felt his sense of dimension stripped from him. A green bar appeared on his right, a blue one on his left. Another bar, white this time, appeared over his head. A small arrow was attached to the far right of the bar. Around him, a dojo styled room seemed to literally spring from the ground. His databanks supplied the images from old samurai movies Sideswipe had made him watch. Across the field, a ring of purple energy split in two and moved apart to reveal Megatron with his own set of bars.

_**Okay, now we roll to see who's first. Ready?**_

A bright yellow cube, spinning so fast Optimus could barely see the numbers, popped up in front of the Prime so suddenly he almost stepped back. Megatron glared at the thing for a moment. "Now what?"

_**Don't you play video games?**_

"Cybertron to Voice! I'm running a _war, _remember?" Megatron shouted.

Optimus, meanwhile, was scanning his databanks for the moments he'd glimpsed the Twins playing in the Rec room. He clearly recalled Sideswipe in particular finding the games fascinating. Sometimes he'd even forget missions because he was so busy "beating some level". The appropriate action clicked into place and Prime punched the cube. After a moment the cube faltered to a stop. Six. Optimus's spark sank. He'd clearly seen a twelve flash by. Megatron copied Megatron's movements.

"Six?" Megatron growled as the spinning began once more. This time he kicked the cube. "Ten! Much better." He smirked.

"Four." Optimus sighed.

Megatron grinned. "Sure you don't want to quit, now?"

"Not likely." Optimus muttered.

"All right, now what?" Megatron asked The Voice.

"Touch that little arrow." Optimus suggested, earning a stare. "I've watched Sideswipe play a similar game to this." He shrugged.

Megatron complied and a thick screen hid him from sight. Optimus knew that he was reading whatever was on the other side and took a moment to check his own screen. Four more bars were listed. Special, Melee, Battle Companion, and Forfeit. Mentally crossing out the last one Optimus was about to check the first menu when the screen vanished.

"Hey, Prime, process fast!" Megatron shouted.

Black mist billowed up around Prime's ankles. He found to his horror that he could not move away as it covered his entire frame. Electrical energy surged through it and he let out a muffled yelp. When it settled again, Optimus watched as the right bar seemed to shrink a little. Megatron laughed. "It's called Dark Storm." Megatron smirked as his blue bar seemed to vanish by a fraction. "It seems I saw more of Rumble's video games than I thought."

Optimus's optics narrowed as he dropped his screen and opened the second menu. Across the field, he heard Megatron being reprimanded for trying to attack again. "Sorry, Megatron! Looks like you'll have to wait your turn!" Optimus couldn't help shouting. After a moment he pressed his hand to the second option, something called "Strike".

His left hand disappeared. A glowing axe locked into place. Optimus hadn't seen it for a while. On Cybertron, it had been an effective weapon, since it fed directly off of the planet's excess transwarp energy. However, Ratchet had removed it when they got to Earth because it overloaded his systems after being used for too long away from Cybertron. Optimus felt his legs move automatically, far faster than normal, and secretly felt a tad of glee as he leapt into the air and brought the ake crashing down onto Megatron's helmet. A moment later he was back in place, arms folded calmly as an eighth of Megatron's green bar dwindled away. Irritated, Megatron retaliated with his own "Strike", his old mace and chain slamming into Optimus's chest from the other side of the field.

Optimus decided to try his Special attack. A moment later Megatron cried out as flames erupted from the ground, engulfing him briefly before taking away a fourth of his hit points. Megatron's fist slammed into his screen. A moment later, Kickback appeared at his side. The Insecticon crossed the dojo in a single bound and spun, kicking Optimus so hard he heard a distinct _crack_ echo across the field.

He slowly climbed back to his feet, wincing. His green bar was three-quarters empty now. All it would take was one good hit from Megatron and he was toast. Optimus slowly dropped the screen. He wasn't entirely sure how much damage he could cause at this point, but if he didn't try then he'd be giving up on a friend. _Prowl…you'd have this game figured out already. What would you do?_ Prowl had once pointed out that defense could be as effective as offense, if done properly. Optimus hoped he was right. The special bar dropped down.

A pillar of light appeared above Prime's head, followed by the corny singing of angels as a fairy dropped down from above and pecked Prime on the head. Megatron laughed so hard he almost collapsed. Prime let him, punching the cube that had appeared in front of him. Five. His green bar let out a pinging sound as it refilled. He was almost fully healed, he noted with relief.

His relief was short lived. Black mist once again surged around his ankles and Optimus instinctively held his breath to prevent a cry. The mist receded.

"Two can play this game, Megatron." Prime growled, about to engulf Megatron in flames again. At the last second he switched tactics, instead checking his battle companion's ability. What he saw gave him an idea. He used a strike. Megatron retaliated with his Kickback.

"Why don't you use your own comanion? Afraid he'll hurt me?" Megatron mocked. "Or maybe that _I'll_ hurt _him_?"

"You wish, Megatron. Hound isn't an attack-based companion."

"Hound? You're using _him_? Why not Skywarp or...who **was** the other bot you acquired?" Megatron asked suddenly.

"None of your business." Optimus retorted, healing himself. His spark sank as the dice rolled only a one. A moment later Kickback's legs slammed into him again.

"No matter. I'll know soon enough." Megatron growled. "You only have one hit point left, Optimus. Sure you won't surrender?"

Optimus shook his head. "I've faced worse odds. Hound!"

Suddenly there were three Optimuses. They all laughed at Megatron's baffled expression as boxes fell on top of them and began to move randomly, too fast for Megatron to follow. Hound leaned against the wall where he'd appeared, a grin on his face. "Round and Round and Round they go, Megs. Where _he_ stops, only I know."

The boxes stopped and disappeared. The three Optimuses looked at each other and grinned. "AmI really that thin these days?" They all asked at once. "No wonder Elita doesn't hound me about my diets anymore…no pun intended, Hound."

"Of course not." Hound chuckled. "You're acting like Reflector, Prime."

Megatron took a menacing step towards Hound and stopped when he wagged a finger. "Oh no, Megs. Prime can't hurt Kickback and you can't hurt me. That's how this works."

"Not only that…" The three Primes interrupted. "If you miss the real one, the remaining two get to do one damage each and I move next turn."

Megatron looked at his bar. If that was the case, then he'd lose all of his hit point in the next round. He growled.

After a moment, Megatron dropped the menu and clicked on his cannon. He leveled the weapon at the center Prime. "Frag you, Optimus."

:::Prowl:::

Prowl felt shudders run through his systems as he tried to sit up, optics still offline. His processor felt like it had been run through a compactor, dipped in oil, and then been chewed on by Devastator. Automatic memory flashes highlighted scalpels and laser-cutters and filthy, oily pink hands covered in _his_ grease reaching into him, pulling, cutting, tugging…Prowl's optics snapped open, dispelling the nightmare as light flooded his processor. A Decepticon leaned over him. No hostility programs leapt to Prowl's defense and a surge of fear ran through him.

The other bot rolled his optics. "Yeah, he's fine. Just jumpy."

Prowl sat up slowly, his servo on his head. He groaned at the strain.

"Easy now. You had your entire processor unhinged. It might take a while to readjust to the program."

Prowl glanced up at him. Then he looked around in confusion. His spark flipped in its casing. A smile appeared on his faceplate as he realized where he was, and why this particular Seeker was nearby.

"Hello, Starscream."

:::Megatron:::

Hook ducked, letting the metal throne fly overhead and smash into the wall behind him. Megatron almost immediately collapsed against the wall, optics ruby red with fury. _Of COURSE it was the one on the left. Of COURSE it was…_ A few seconds later his struts gave out and he sank to the floor moaning. Hook waited a long moment before approaching. "You'll need to get to the medbay if you want me to heal you, sir." Hook pointed out.

"Do it here. You might as well."

"HERE?" Hook sounded mortally offended. "I don't have the materials here. Do you want me to _fix_ you or do some half-fragged quick-repair like some glitched field medic?"

Megatron's glare promised a lot of pain if Hook spoke like that again. He'd forgotten how picky the Constructicon was. "FINE." He transformed painfully so Hook could carry him, all the while silently swearing Pits on Optimus Prime. _I hope that this last bot makes his life miserable…_

:::Optimus:::

"Why are you so intent on bringing up bad memories for me?" Optimus asked.

_**Luck of the draw, buddy. It's fate, get used to it.**_

Optimus glared at the castle before him, his oil churning unhappily in his pumps. He'd wanted to head straight back to base and check on Prowl when Skywarp commed him. He's found the last Autobot. The elation he'd felt after his victory had dwindled to almost nothing as Skywarp landed beside him. The white Seeker folded his arms and waited. "Are you in stasis or something?"

"No. I'm just thinking." Optimus tried not to add that it wasn't as hard as Skywarp made it out to be. _My, this venture is making me short on the circuits._ "You're…sure this is the place?"

"Unless you know any _normal_ blue sports cars with sparks that are native to Earth." Skywarp drawled.

Optimus rolled his optics. Skywarp's sarcasm was going to take getting used to. "Very well. Get me as close as you can, then fly back up and keep tabs on Tracks. Let him know I'm coming."

"Will do…Boss." Skywarp grabbed onto Prime's arm. "I know you've never done this before, so I warn you. The first step's a real…what's the human slang? Doozy?"

Before Prime could respond Skywarp shoved him into the portal.

:::Tracks (Blue Sports Car. Who'd you THINK it was?):::

"_Decepticons!"_

"_So much for my new paint job."_

"_I hope that_ TRUCK _is a hologram…I think we've been lured into a trap!"_

_Pain, shock, darkness. Bumbleebee moaning nearby. What was going on?_

He was reliving a nightmare. Tracks could feel the heat of his engine beginning to warp the paint on his hood as he sped along the road that never went anywhere. _Tracks on tracks. Very funny, organic._ Tracks growled mockingly.

The narcissistic Autobot knew every inch of this track. He'd driven along that figure eight every lunar-cycle for the past year. He'd felt the heat of the electric charge building beneath his tires, replayed the burn of the lasers that scorched his paint job. He'd felt it burn through his systems when he wasn't fast enough to outrun it. He'd listened to the cackling voice of that fragged hunter Chumley over and over again.

"You're doing smashing, my Autbot friend! Simply smashing! I'm quite impressed with your speed!"

Tracks wished he _was_ smashing, smashing that smug grin off that pudgy organic's face. "I'll get out of here, Chumley, and when I do you'd better hope Primus has good reason for keeping you online."

"Now, now, none of that! I'm not after _you_ am I?"

"Maybe you should be!" The Corvette Stingray snapped back, spinning around the next corner a tad too fast and almost losing his balance.

"Oh really? And what is so _special_ about _you_?"

Tracks felt his energon positively boil. Was the human _blind_? "I'll have you know that I am one of the rarest robots on Cybertron! My beauty is known planet-wide! The mere fact that you possess me would send my fans into a howling rage that would rip your castle to shreds!"

"Rare, then, are you?"

Tracks didn't like the tone in Chumley's voice, mistaking the mischief for doubt. "I'm probably worth more as _scrap_ than all your pitiful collection of relics combined!" He growled. In truth, he was probably worth more energon than human money, but he didn't say that.

Chumley grinned. "Dinsmoore! Escort our friend into the trophy room and have him cleaned up. Let's figure out exactly how valuable he is."

Tracks suddenly had a very bad feeling; one that didn't have anything to do with the sudden surge of electrical energy that short circuited his consciousness.

:::Optimus:::

"Hey! Boss-bot!"

Optimus winced at Jazz's favorite nickname coming from the former Decepticon. "What is it, Skywarp?"

"They're moving Tracks inside somewhere."

"Where?" Optimus jumped in at "moving Tracks".

"Inside somewhere. Not sure where. Are you sure I can't just blast them? It would make things easier."

Optimus felt something deep in his circuits flinch. "We…don't harm humans…Skywarp."

"Not even this guy? I thought you hated him."

"…what makes you…."

"Blitzwing and Astrotrain. They said they'd never seen anyone so angry after what he did to Bumblebee, Tracks, Hoist, and those other three...Inferno, Blaster and Jazz, right?"

Optimus didn't respond immediately. "Please scan the building and track them as best you can. I'm going in to wait for them."

_You'd better hope I find _him_ before I find you._

Prime shuddered as the familiar phrase replayed in his mind.

_You'd better do better than that, Chumley! You hear me, Chumley?_

_Unless you can do…better than that…You're finished, Chumley!_

_Not today, Chumley…_

_You're one major pain in the diode._

"_Prime! We can't hold out much longer!"_

The pain in Bumblebee's voice when it drew him out of stasis still haunted Prime. He could recall what started out as serious banter with a human he considered dangerous become something he'd feel for a Decepticon. He'd never hated anything before, but Chumley came awful close to breaking that habit. _Torture isn't sport._

_We'll see who's caught!_

_If _that_ was your best shot, Chumley, you're in DEEP trouble._

_The world had spun. He'd felt the rage snap. His fists had been a blurr as he charged into the last room, only to find Blitzwing and Astrotrain attempting to smash Chumley to bits._

Chumley didn't know it, but the Decepticons had probably saved his life. Optimus had cooled instantly and slipped into the final room to free his companions. Then he'd been forced to decide if he should go back. He still didn't know what he would have chosen. Bumblebee had been the first to charge when he heard Astrotrain's voice. Once again, Chumley was spared, this time by a spark so pure it even forgave its tormentors. Optimus would never forget that. He'd ended up leaving the punishment in Bumblebee's servos, not quite trusting his own judgment for the first time in vorns.

He'd just have to get in, grab Tracks, and get out. _And hope that Primus keeps that fleshling out of my way._

"Bossbot! They stopped. I think I've got him!"

"Tell me when the fleshbags are out of the way." Optimus replied, his vocals a tad hollower than usual as he settled to wait.

"…wow, did you just call an organic a fleshbag?" Skywarp cackled, but didn't comment further.

:::Tracks:::

"What…what are you doing to me?" Tracks cried out when he onlined. Three of the walls had mirrors and Tracks was watching them with horror as Dinsmoore slowly coated him with the black spray.

"I've secured a buyer that claims you are as valuable as you say. He wants you for his car collection, but only if you come in black."

"You're RUINING my paint job!" Tracks wailed, his engine revving slightly as the cold paint began to cover his beloved flame design. Only the thick bars pinning his tires to the floor prevented the Stingray from tearing out of that room and taking Chumley out with him.

"Oh, pish posh! Black looks far better than that droll blue color anyhow!"

"_Droll_? Did you just call me _droll_?" Tracks growled. Dinsmoore stepped back for a moment as the bot radiated hostility. Then the car slumped slightly, wishing desperately that his transformation cog was working. "You'd better hope that when I get out of this, which I _will_, that I don't just sic Optimus Prime on you."

Dead static filtered over the communications system. Tracks felt a little surge of triumph. He'd found a nerve, had he? Well, then. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way here to rescue me right now." Tracks scoffed. "So go ahead and do your worst….what the SLAG is THAT SHADE?!"

"It's pink, sir." Dinsmoore clarified as he pointed it at his hood.

"And WHY is it pointed at MY hood?"

"It's for the new flame, sir." The gaunt butler replied simply, switching the spray on and reaching for a set of earplugs as the Autobot let out a high pitched shriek.

:::Optimus:::

_What are they doing to him?_ Optimus worried as Tracks' wails sounded out over the fields. "Anything yet, Skywarp?"

"Well, the fat guy's in the control room place, but that half-dead organic's stil hanging out with Tracks." Skywarp trailed off. "Can I go home now? I'm tired of flying in one place. And I'm bored."

"Just a little longer, Skywarp, I promise. I'm going in. Keep an eye on Chumley." He added, his vocalizer dropping an octave.

"…Sure thing, OP."

Wincing again, Optimus strode across the field and into the nightmare he'd thought he'd never see again.

:::Chumley:::

"Drat. That robotic horror was right! Optimus has come for him!" Chumley muttered, angling the camera to track the Autobot's movements. He felt a surge of fear and excitement run through him. On the one hand, he had no desire to confront Optimus again. On the other, he'd make an excellent trophy yet. On the _other _hand (yes, he has imaginary extra hands) Chumley didn't want him to steal his latest prize away from him when he'd won him fair and square. He reached for the red button, near the top of the control panel. "Sorry old sport, but I'm not in the mood for hunting today!"

:::Optimus:::

"There's another one on your right, Prime!"

Optimus leveled his blaster at the corner and fired just as a large robotic tiger tore around the edge. Unlike last time, Chumley had replaced his mocked replica of Cybertron with a smash-dash imitation of a jungle…complete with dangerous animal robots.

"BAT! Behind you, Prime!"

Optimus swung around, his fist connecting hard with the screeching robot's midsection. Acid covered fangs sprayed him briefly before it flapped awkwardly away. Optimus reeled backwards for a moment, the acid stinging his open optics. He neautralized the acid quickly with coolant, but the damage was done.

"Skywarp, we have a problem. My visual sensors are offline."

"Does radar still work?"

"Yes, but scanning often enough to give me a clear visual takes too much time. Chumley knows I'm here, and I fear he may do something drastic if we don't hurry. You'll…have to be my optics."

"Great." Skywarp muttered. This was the perfect opportunity to play pranks on his new leader and the worst timing in the universe. "Sigh…Okay, Boss. Start walking forward. You should have a clear…bird on your left. Okay, clear shot to the…"

:::A Short Time Later:::

"Sorry, Prime. I didn't spot him until it was on top of you."

"It's fine, Skywarp. My arm will heal quickly. The nanites are working on it now."

"How are the optics?"

"Still fuzzy. I've rerouted everything to get my blaster arm ready again. You are doing fine, anyways."

"Well…thanks!" Skywarp seemed a little unsure about how to take the compliment. "Okay, looks like you lost the scaly guy. Two rooms ahead and on your left…no, right."

"?" Prime commed.

"Sorry. I turned around for a moment and lost track."

Prime shook his head.

"Okay, stop there. Turn l-right. Open the door."

Optimus felt along the wall until he felt the doorknob near the floor. "It's a human door, Skywarp."

"Oh. Well, I guess you'll have to open it the old-fashioned way."

Optimus nodded and pulled back. The wall crumbled into nothing with a few hits. Normally, the idea of such extensive and unwarranted property damage would upset him, but given the organic footing the bill Optimus felt fully justified.

"Okay, Skywarp. Where is he?"

"Slag, they're moving him again. Looks like he's unconscious, too. The skinny guy's behind the wheel."

"Where are they headed?"

"Near as I can tell, the hangar on the left side."

"…How quickly can I get there?"

"If you take the halls, not nearly fast enough. But with a few shortcuts…"

"Get me there."

"You'll have to break stuff."

"Looking forward to it."

"…I like you, Prime."

"…That's good to know."

:::Dinsmoore:::

Dinsmoore slammed on the brakes as Optimus stepped out of hiding. The giant Autobot placed both hands on his hips as he straddled the driveway leading onto the ship that was preparing to leave. Shaky hands pressed a button on Dinsmoore's walkie-talkie.

"Um…sir? I'm afraid we may have asmall problem."

"_Yes, yes, yes! Optimus Prime. He's walked right into my trap! Lead him into the room you just left and I'll unleash all of the system defenses on him!"_

"Won't…I be in the way, sir?"

"_Posh! It's better to have Prime offline, don't you think?"_

"…If you say so sir." Dinsmoore opened the door and calmly clambered out, unhooking the small device from his waist.

"_Dinsmoore? Dinsmoore! What are you doing?"_

"Resigning, sir. I think it's time that I retired." The butler replied drearily. He glanced up at the blue and red transformer. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to bring me along? He has traps all over the place and I don't think my old limbs can carry me that far."

Optimus's optics stopped dilating from shock. He nodded. "You're…welcome to join us. Thank you…"

"Dinsmoore. Charlie M. Dinsmoore."

Optimus smiled behind his mask and knelt, extending his hand towards the old man and letting him sit in it. "Very well. You may accompany us to the Ark until we find another place for you."

"I'd hurry and make your escape, sir. Chumley will no doubt unleash his monstrosities into this room any moment now."

Optimus nodded kneeling down by Tracks and getting a good look at him. He chuckled. "He's not going to be happy about this when he wakes up, is he?"

"I find any other possibilities doubtful, sir."

Optimus pressed his hand to the hood. A camera to his right caught his attention and, for the first time in years, Optimus let his mask peel backwards so he could shoot Chumley his best triumphant grin as the trio vanished into thin air and the door collapsed with a thud.

::: Yep :::

**A/N I have no idea what Dinsmoore's real name is. I made it up and it sounded good. I'm considering keeping him around just for fun…though Starscream will probably kill him at some point if I do. (Kukuku…)**

**Also, I think I did a little better this time. I wanted to make Prowl a real fight, since Starscream came in too early to mess with. **_**It's fate.**_** Yes, "The Voice" is invading my notes. (Get out of here, you!)**

**By the way, does anyone think I overdid Tracks a little? I've never written for him before, so…eh…**

**So. Comments, suggestions, and reviews. Up next…well, luck has it.**

**I'm thinking about writing some side stories once I'm a little farther along. Then I won't have to squeeze so much into each chapter. What do you think?**


End file.
